Always with You TadashixReader
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: This is a short story about the reader and Tadashi, and what you the reader go though after Tadashi's death. Yeah it's a little sad, but also bitter sweet. I hope you enjoy! Don't cry too much now. I Do Not own Big Hero 6 or Marvel.


The bell had just rang and you had already pack up heading out the door, it's the first day of freshmen year; high school. You never really fit in well with groups since you were a "nerd", but you never care about that. You like being in your own world and you did better studying alone anyways. You headed down the halls of what was now your new school, making your way to your locker to switch out your books for next period. You let out a loud huff and struggled with your locker door as you fought with it to open. "Ugh, stupid thing is broken! Of course I would have the luck of getting the broken locker right? Great, now I'm going to be late." You huff again as you roll your eyes.

"Busted? I can help you with that, there's a trick to some of these lockers you see. If you haven't noticed by now the school needs a few things fix." A tall raven black haired boy said, walking up to the girl/boy who stood frustrated by her/his locker. "May I?" He said, with a kind smile that almost seem like it could be a smirk but not quite, as he gestures his hand to the locker stuck closed.

You look over to the boy who was standing beside you, he was wearing a plain white shirt and dark brown pants. You had to admit that he had a cute looking face, and from the looks of it he might be asian with those dark brown almond shaped eyes. You feel yourself straighten out a little as you start to fix the strap on your shoulder where your backpack hung over. "Yeah I guess, I could use a little help. Thanks, my name's (y/n) (y/l) by the way." You said, as you took a step back for him to take over.

"Tadashi, Tadashi Hamada and it's nice to meet you (y/n). First day?" He said, with a bigger smile as he took a step forward and started playing with the locker door.

"Yeah it is, how did you know that? I'm actually a Freshman so I'm just starting high school." You said, studying him curiously.

"Well, there's the fact that you're having trouble opening your locker, oh and your textbook is from a freshmen year studies." He chuckled a little as he manged to get the locker door open with in a few seconds, taking a step back after opening it.

"So you knew already I was a Freshmen, heh very observant of you Hamada." You laugh a little with a small smile, as you took a step froward to go inside your locker and make the switch. "So what year are you then?"

"Sophomore, well good luck with your locker." He said, grinning almost as walk off with one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other carrying a textbook.

"Yeah.. thanks. Hopefully I'll you around" You said, feeling your smile grow wider on your lips and your cheeks painting a light pink. "Tadashi Hamada"

-Four Years and Three months a later-

It was a dull day raining hard, but your numb skin felt nothing, as you stand in front of a tomb stone. You had been standing in the rain staring down at this tomb stone for so long, that the cold rain that had been hitting your skin and soaking your clothes finally made you feel numb. You didn't move, you couldn't move, you had read over that tomb stone how many times now? You lost count, but it didn't matter. Finally you read the name out loud that was on the tomb stone. "Tada...shi... Hama...da" You felt like a knife was driven though your chest, as your knees finally caved in and you fell down siting on the soaking muddy grass. You slowly lean forward reaching your hand out to the tomb stone, as your fingers shakily trace over the words. "Why...WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO IN THERE!" You finally shouted as tears form in your red stain eyes, you had just stop crying not that long ago yet found yourself crying again. "You idiot, you promised me... you promised me we'd go on a date...liar... Hamada you liar!" Just as your sobs and wails of pain aching from your chest had stop, they came again. You sat in front of the tomb stone sobbing like a child, your shoulders shaking as your shaky hand presses against the cold tomb stone. In the process of crying again you hadn't notice the wet foot steps coming from behind you.

"(y/n)..." The younger boy scrunched his face slightly in pain as he heard the wails coming form the small fame on the ground, who's shoulders are shaking. He gently place his hand over her/his shoulder, as he lifted the umbrella he was carrying over them both. "(y/n), please let me take you home... You'll catch a cold... I know how much Tadashi hated when you got sick, plus don't you have that formula you wanted to work on for school? I know my brother would hate it if you missed school because of him, please (y/n)" He waited in the moment of silence that was between them as her/his sobs slowly got quieter. All he wanted to do now was protect her/him, he knew how much (y/n) meant to his brother. _"I promise Tadashi... I will watch over her/him, I won't let anything happen to (y/n). It still hurts... but I know I have to be strong, right?"_ He thought to himself as he swallowed thickly, as if trying to hold back the tears that wanted to form in his eyes.

In the moment of silence that was between you and Hiro, all you could do was stare at the words just one last time before speaking. "Tadashi Hamada... you were my home and always will be... Hiro, he was my home but now his gone." You said, nearly choking on your words as you fought the urge to cry again. "I'm sorry Tadashi, I know I should be the strong one, I should be comforting Aunt Cass and Hiro. Yet they're comforting me, I'm sorry so Tadashi.." Tears started to quietly spill from your eyes as they drip down your stain cheeks.

Finally Baymax speaks up, "Tadashi is here-" Only to be cut off by Hiro, looking back at him and shaking his head with the saddest expression.

"C'mon (y/n), let's get you home before you catch a cold." Hiro said, reaching out his hand to help her/him up, as she/he took it to pull herself/himself up. He pulls (y/n) close to him letting her/him lean on him, and with that quietly exits as he started guiding them back to the car where Aunt Cass was waiting.

-Three years and Nine months earlier- (Flash Back)

"Alright Hamada! You think your so smart, well read it and weep. Hehe just as we bet if I couldn't make the prefect formula I would buy you lunch for a month, but if I did then you have to buy me lunch. I hope you have money on you, because I'm a girl/guy that likes to eat!" You said, slamming down a notebook in front of his lunch tray with a wide grin spread over your lips. "Told ya I was the best, face it Hamada some people can't be smart in every field. Why don't you stick to your robots." You said, gloating as sat across from him feeling rather victorious.

"Uh huh, Let's see then shall we?" He said, with a half smirk as he stuffs his face with a sandwich that now hangs from his mouth as he looks over the formula written on the pages. As soon as he was nearly finish he speaks between his last few bites. "Yup, this looks pretty good, all but this one chemical here. It won't balance out with this one here." He said, pointing out to her/him what he was talking about on the page. "Sure you would cure baldness, but it would only be temporarily then they would lose all their hair for good. Nice try though (y/n), I will say you're pretty good at what you love. Haha" He said, laughing though his speech.

"What!? No way! Let me see that." You scuffled as you tore the notebook from his hands and look over the pages quickly. "Of course! Why didn't I see that before! Dam it, I totally blame Mr. Garrison's english paper, it distracted me. The court calls for a rematch." You said, feeling embarrassed you missed something so simple.

"Oh the court does? Well the Judge as already made it's ruling, nice try though. Hahaha I hope you have money, because I like to eat." He said, with a mischievous grin teasing her/him.

"Well, well look what we have here. It's the nerd love bugs haha." Laughed a tall built blonde haired guy, wearing a Letterman's jacket from the football team. Under that he had a blue plain shirt and dark blue jeans. To both of his sides were two other football jocks and one brunette dressed in a cheer leading uniform on his left.

"Hahaha, so funny Brad. You know you always come up with the most original names! That must be why your failing half of your classes right? Because you spend so much time on coming up with names" You said, rolling your eyes as you scuffled a laugh.

"Watch it nerd, we make your school life hell. Remember your place." Spoke up the brunette haired girl with the cheer leading uniform, as she narrowed her eyes at (y/n).

"Oh! Chelsea! It's always so nice to see your lovely face, or should I say normal face since your looks are average at best?"

"Hey watch it you b-!" She said, stepping forward as she started to get riled up.

"Okay whoa! Thanks for the input Brad! Go Dragons right? Haha, good luck at the big game this week." Tadashi said, quickly getting up from his seat and standing between (y/n) and Chelsea, who were glaring at each other.

"Yeah whatever loser, just tell your girlfriend to watch her mouth. C'mon babe" He said, looking over at Chelsea and started walking away.

"What were you thinking! She could have jump you right here! Sure this time I'm here to help you, but you can't keep doing that (y/n). You have to be smart about it, don't you remember last time? If I didn't show up when I did you could have really gotten hurt." Tadashi said, quickly turning on his heels to face her/him, as he looks down at her/him with a stern look on his face and his arms crossed.

"But I'm fine okay Tadashi? I know, she just really pisses me off. Look I'm sorry okay? I'll be more careful, I promise." You said, looking up at him with an apologetic expression for always making him worry.

"Thank you (y/n), I know you don't like backing down but when you're out numbered you need to think. I just worry about you that's all, I don't know what I would do if anything happen to you.." He said, averting his eyes while he scratched the back of his neck and his cheeks a little warm.

-Flash Back Over-

Aunt Cass walks up to the door of the Lucky Cat Cafe, taking the key from her pocket and opening the door she had lock when leaving to pick up (y/n). She walks though the door taking shelter form the hash rain coming down outside, as she step to the side holding the door open for the Hiro, (y/n), and Baymax behind her. "I'll go get some towels, why don't you take her/him upstairs and get some fresh clothes. She's/His soaking wet." She said, leaving up the stair case in a hurry once everyone had made it though the door.

"Yeah, sure thing Aunt Cass. C'mon (y/n), let's get you some warm clothes and maybe a hot bath?" Hiro said, with his arms around her/him helping her/him walk up the stair case as she/he shivered.

"A hot Bath would be most efficient, as (y/n) body tempter is low." Baymax stated, as he waddled behind Hiro following him up the stairs.

"Thanks Hiro.. Baymax.. You guys are always taking care of me... When I should be looking after you guys." You said, tears still in the corner of your eyes as they were puffy from crying. You look down at your feet as you took each step up the stairs, you couldn't help but feel guilty that they were doing so much for you after you promised yourself that you would take care of them. Once you guys had made it up stairs, Hiro jogged lightly over to Tadashi side digging though his drawers. "Hiro? What are you doing? You know Tadashi's clothes are too big for me." You said, as your eye brows crinkled some and you look over at him questioning.

"Yeah, I know but I thought since you miss Tadashi.. ya know maybe you'd want to sleep in one of his shirts." Hiro said, shrugging his shoulders lightly as he look down at his older brother's shirt that was laying in his hands, with apologetic yet melancholy expression. After a minute he starts making his way over to (y/n), handing it to her/him with attempted smile. "I miss him too..I just thought-"

"Hiro.." You look up over him with a sympathetic look, as he tries to comfort you while his in pain. You eyes follow him as he made his way over to you, listening to him and watching his little gestures before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. One hand lays at the top of his head patting it lightly. "Thank you Hiro, I know it's hard for you. It means a lot to me." You say, before pulling him out of the hug and taking the shirt.

At that moment Aunt Cass walks up stairs to see Hiro and (y/n) hugging, as a somber smile falls on her lips. She waits a moment before walking into the room fully and placing the towel on Hiro's bed. "Here's a clean towel, why don't you take a hot bath and relax a little sweetie. You can stay here tonight."

"Thanks Aunt Cass, I'm going to shower now." You said, giving him his head a light stroke before walking away to the bathroom.

"No problem hun, don't stay up too late guys." She said, walking down the stairs after giving Hiro a kiss on the cheek.

You didn't stay in the shower long, shortly after few minutes later of warming yourself up a little you get out. You put on the fresh shirt that you took to the bathroom with you before you start drying your hair. "Mm, I just realized I don't have a pair of fresh underwear. I guess I'll have to steal a pair of Hiro's." You leave the bathroom as your eyes scan around the room for Hiro's figure, seeing that he was missing and Baymax had deflated back into his recharging station, you walk over to his drawers digging through them for a pair of boxers. You pull out a pair of dull blue boxers, and quickly slip them on before Hiro comes back into the room. Feeling like you have a moment to yourself, you start to look over at Tadashi side of the room as a feeling of nostalgia runs over you. You start walking over towards his side of the room taking a seat at the edge of his bed, your eyes wonder taking in a deep sigh. "Tadashi.." As you feel tears start to swell in your eyes you shut them tight and lightly shake your head and take a deep breath. You snap out of your depress mood hearing foot steps coming up, as you turn to see Hiro walking into the room with two steaming cups.

"Hey (y/n), I thought maybe some hot chocolate might help you relax and maybe sleep. I can tell from your eyes you haven't gotten a lot sleep." Hiro walks over to his older brother's side of the room taking a seat next to her/him, handing over one cup to her/him. "It would make Tadashi sad knowing that you haven't been sleeping well. I know it's hard (y/n)... honestly I haven't been getting much sleep either, only when Baymax gives me something to help." Hiro says, looking down at the cup he now held with two hands as his thumb rubs against it lightly. He slumped his shoulders a bit giving a sigh, as his dark brown almond eyes start to tear up.

"Hiro..." You said, in a gentle voice holding your cup in one hand as the other strokes the top of Hiro's head. "I know I haven't been there a whole lot for you Hiro and Aunt Cass, and I'm sorry I promise I'll try better to be there more. You're always giving me a shoulder to cry on, so tonight let me return the favor." You said, with a kind smile as you pull his head to your shoulder, still stroking the top of his head softy.

Before (y/n) had push Hiro's head against her/his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of her/his smile. It's been so long since the last time she/he smiled, it made him feel relax seeing a smile that reminded him so much of Tadashi's. Hiro instantly nuzzled his face against her/his shoulder letting out quiet sobs at first, then progressively they begin to get louder. His hands tighten their hold around the cup, as he press his face against (y/n) shoulder trying to hide his tears. "I miss him so much..."

"Shh.. Shh.. It's okay Hiro, let it all out." You said, in a gentle voice to reassure him as you kept gently stroking the top of his head. A few minutes pass and you pull your hand away feeling his crying slowly coming to an end. As he pulled away with his cheeks stain, you wipe his face. "It's not healthy to hold it in, I know heh. Why don't we finish this chocolate milk and head to bed hm? I bet we both could use it." You said, trying your best to give him a smile.

"Yeah that sounds nice." Hiro said, returning her/his smile in a weak voice. After an hour of silence of slowly drinking the hot chocolate and just enjoy the small moment of company, he gets off the bed turning to look at (y/n). "Good night, if you can't sleep or anything just know I'm here for you okay?" Hiro said, with his cheeks lightly turning red as he rub the back of his neck, trying to brush off how embarrassed he was and act adult like.

You laugh slightly for the first time in a while, and give a small real smile. "Thank you Hiro, Good night"

"Mhm, Good night (y/n)." He said, walking back over to his side as he place the cup on his dresser, feeling both too tired and lazy to return it to the kitchen. He climbs into his bed pulling the covers over him, and with in minutes he fells asleep for the first time in a while on his own.

"Heh.. Poor kid, It's probably so hard without you Tadashi..." You said, looking over at Hiro giving a somber smile before placing the cup on the dresser and crawling into bed yourself. You laid there for a while, feeling restless you still couldn't sleep, after a few more minutes had pass you decided to sit up and stare out the window by the bed. Your mind was wondering back and fourth, as you take in a deep breath faintly catching the scent of him still on the shirt. You grab the collar of the shirt, lifting it to your nose inhaling the faint scent that was left there. "Heh.." Before you knew it your mind started to wonder back to old memories.

-Two Years and Nine months earlier- (Flash Back)

Your were reading one of your favorite manga's and laying on your best friend's bed, as your eyes scan over your pages flipping though them. You kept on making loud dissatisfied sighs, as you bought the book up to your face rolling on your back, which then you made a loud groan. It was as if you were protesting the silence that was in the room, which you were. Finally you drop the book on your chest, leaning your head backwards to look at your friend who was upside down in your field of vision. "Tadashi...~" You said, letting out a loud childish groan.

Tadashi sighed some what annoyed, as he bought his hand up to his face and rub his eyes lightly. His leaning back sitting at his desk, reading a book on robotics and doing some notes back and front. That was til he finally put the book down and turned his head over his shoulder, to face his dear friend who was acting quiet childish at the moment. "What is it, (y/n)? I told you I was going to be busy today, but you're the one who wanted to still come over. I'm not trying to be rude, but can't you be a little more quieter? I'm trying to study, please." He said, looking over at her/him with a pleading face that still had traces of being some what annoyed still.

"Fine, but I want to know why." You said, puffing out your cheeks as turned back over and quickly sat up to face him as you crossed your legs sitting.

"Why? You already know why I'm studying, wasn't it our dream to go to-" Tadashi raised an eye brow confused by the question he was given, as which only made him more irritated that he had to explain himself.

You knew you weren't being very clear about the question, but that still didn't stop you from getting upset which lead you to cutting him off mid-way. "No! Not that, I'm talking about the school dance! Prom! Why won't you go." You said, with a piercing glare some what. You and Tadashi had been fighting about this for weeks now. You had wanted nothing more then Tadashi to go with you, but he refused because he wanted to spend any extra time he could working on his project to get into "Nerd School" as you both called it.

Tadashi rolled his eyes as he let out some what heavy sigh, bringing his hand up as he pinch the bridge of his nose. "(Y/n), we're been though this already, I don't want to go to the dance. I mean sure I do, but I just think my time could be spent better on this project. I know it's been my dream since I was little to go to this college, I've wanted nothing more. Everything I've done up to this point was just so I could go to this college." He said, bringing his hand down once he finished speaking, looking over at her/him with a tired expression.

You knew that, but for some reason his answer still didn't satisfy you, no matter how many times you've had this discussion. For a while now you really like Tadashi, in fact he was the reason you changed your mind on what college you wanted to go to. The original plan was to get out of this town, and go to an out of state college. That changed of course, after meeting Tadashi and coming to like him. What you were really hoping is that maybe you'd work up enough courage to tell him how you felt, you thought maybe if you were in high enough moods it'll be easier. More then anything, you really just wanted an excuse to dance with him and go on "a date". Of course you knew it wasn't a real date, but still. "Well fine then! I guess I'll just go to the dance with James! Hmph." You said, pouting knowing it was childish as you crossed your arms and turned your head away.

"James? He asked you, to prom?" Tadashi said, with expression changing to that of some what upset by this news.

"Yeah, but I told him no. But he kept asking even after then, so I said I'd think about it to get him to leave me alone. Why is it so shocking someone ask me to prom? Are you trying to say something, huh." You said, only getting irritated with his response, as you were hoping it would change his mind being that you knew how he felt about James.

"No, No I'm just surprised, I didn't know he had a thing for you. That's all. It's getting late, you should leave I know how your mom feels about you walking home late." He said, turning his head forward so that she/he couldn't see the upset expression that's on his face.

"Are you trying to get rid of me? Besides, you always walk me home." You said, looking down at your lap with a sad expression that could be heard from your voice.

"I know, sorry I'm just really busy today, next time." He replied.

"Hamada, you jerk!" You said, grabbing a pillow from the bed and throwing at the back of his head as you stormed off.

(A month later)

You gave a deep sigh as you look into the mirror checking your hair one last time. You looked prefect, and the outfit you were wearing suited you well, but you couldn't help but feel depressed about that fight you pick with Tadashi. It's been a month and you two had barely talk. You make some last minute adjusts to your outfit making sure everything was how you wanted it to be, when you jump suddenly being caught off guarded by the door flying open. "Mom!" You shout, turning on your heels to face the door thinking it was your mother. Then your eyes fall on a tall male figure, Tadashi. Your eyes widen surprised, then your eye brows crinkled confused. "T-Tadashi? What are you doing here? I don't have time for this Tadashi, James is coming to pick me up any minute." You said, acting slightly rude as you look away even though your happy to see him.

"Don't go with him." Tadashi said, stepping closer to (y/n) with a stern look on his face.

"Why not? Just because don't like him a little? It shouldn't matter who I go out with, as a friend you should be just happy and support me." You said, still looking away with your arms crossed now.

"You're right, but..." He sighed. "Listen, this whole month I've been thinking about you saying yes to James, and going to prom with him, and it really upset me. And it's not like I was confused about my feelings, I've never been confused about them. It's just...I didn't want things to change between us, not yet anyways. I guess I've been a bit of coward." He said, sounding frustrated with himself as he walk in a small circle gestures with his hands.

"Tadashi..?" You started to feel a bit of anxiety raising within, you felt like you knew what he was trying to say but you didn't want to get your hopes up in case he meant something else. "If you're trying to say sorry or something, just say it already. Jeez" You said, sounding a bit more ruder then you wanted to, as you were trying to figure out rather or not your guess was right.

"Are you really going to make me say it? You know how bad I can be at saying things." Tadashi said, looking over at her/him with a mixed expression of pleading and embarrassment. He look down at the floor taking a moment to think, before looking back up at her/him with a determined expression. He walks up to her/him, grabbing (y/n) by the wrist. "Don't go"

"Why not?" You said, looking back at him trying to keep a straight face as you felt the blood rushing to your cheeks.

In one swift motion he pulls (y/n) closer to him by her/his wrist, and the other wrap around her/his waist as he presses their bodies together. _"I hope I don't get slap for this."_ He thought to himself in that moment. He leans down crashing his lips against (y/n)'s lips, kissing her/him a bit messily since he was nervous yet passionately. After a few seconds of kissing her/him, he began to slowly pull away and look down at her/him. "Because, I'm scared he'll steal you from me." He let out in a whisper almost, as his dark brown almond eyes seemed almost glazed from the kiss.

You were taken back by the sudden kiss, but you felt your heart racing as one of your hands clung to his shirt. If anything you thought he would only say it instead of kissing you, but this was definitely better. You felt the corner of your lips curl up into a small smile as you kiss him, and within that small kiss you slowly felt his hand reaching up to hold your hand gently, which made your smile grow. When he finally pulls away and you look up at his expression, you were sure yours was matching. Only your cheeks were painted a bright red. "Tadashi, no one could ever take me from you. I love you far too much." You said, moving your hand up to grip the collar of his shirt, sharing one more passionate kiss that lasted a bit longer then the first one.

-Two Years and Nine months later- (Flash Back over)

You smiled sadly recalling back on the memories, as you stared out the window up at the night sky. You gave a small chuckle here and there, as some happy tears spill from your eyes. "Hehe... Josh we're both such childish kids weren't we Tadashi? I guess it's fair to say me more then you. Still..." You said, as your voice slowly started to trail off and you graze your fingers across your lips thinking about the last time you got to kiss him. "Three months and 2 days..." You said, in a whisper. "Goodnight, Tadashi.." You finally started to feel drowsy as you laid back in bed closing your eyes, letting sleep take over your mind. It felt like you had been sleeping for hours, maybe because you hadn't slept so much the past three months. You knew you didn't sleep that long though, because when opened your eyes again it was still dark out. You woke up to a strange gentle touch, it felt like someone was stroking your hair. Your eyes wonder around to where it felt it was coming from, shifting your body in the process. "...I'm dreaming still... Tadashi...?" You said, as tears blind your vision you saw him siting beside you in bed. You quickly wipe your face in a haste, scared that he'll disappear. You blink your eyes a few times to make sure they weren't playing tricks on you, as you sit up quickly. You reach your hands out cupping his face. "It's you...but.. you're dead, you!-" You said, starting to shout letting your emotions get the better of you.

"Shh, you'll wake up Hiro (y/n). It's okay, here now." Tadashi smiled kindly, as he placed his fingers over her/his lips to quiet her/him. He took both her/his hands in his, holding them tightly as he kissed both of them. "I'm sorry, I made you cry a lot didn't I?" He spoke against her/his skin, as he kissed her/his hand.

"Tadashi... I-I.." You said, trying to fight back the urge to cry as you closed your eyes tightly.

"I know, I'm sorry (y/n)." He said pulling her/him close to him as he held into her/his body, tightly pressing it against his. "I never wanted to hurt you (y/n)."

His voice felt like the sweetest thing you've heard in months. You always told yourself, that you would give anything to hear him say your name just one more time. Now you had it. You warp your arms tightly around his sides, clinging into him like a child. "Don't leave me again, please. I was a mess without you Tadashi." You said, letting out a few cries as you speak.

"Heh, don't cry (y/n). You know it hurts me when you cry." He said, gently stroking the top of her/his head for a few minutes, before pulling away and look down at her/him with a loving gaze. "I've missed you too." He said, leaning down as he cupped both her/his cheeks and kisses her/him deeply and passionate at first, then slowly feverishly. He brings one hand down to the small of her/his back pulling her/him closer.

You let out a small content moan, it felt like forever since the last time he got to kiss him. You match his kisses as passionately and feverishly, as you clung to his shirt. After a few minutes of kissing feverishly, you both parted and look up at each other with a glazed expression. You reach one of your hands up to stroke his cheek gently. "It's really you.. Tadashi we have to go wake up Hiro and Aunt Cass, they would love to see you again!"

"I'm sorry, we can't. I didn't want to wake you (y/n), I only wanted to touch you quietly as you slept. Heh, that sounds kind of creepy." He said, with a small chuckle as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Just a little, but you always like doing that since I always went to bed before you. I miss you stroking my hair as I fall asleep... I don't sleep much anymore.." You said, with a sad smile.

He frown a little. "You shouldn't do that to yourself, if you don't get enough sleep you might end up making yourself sick (y/n). Please tonight get some rest." He said stroking the top of her/his head trying to reassure her/him.

"No, I'm scared... I'm scared this is a dream and I'll wake up and you'll be gone... I don't want that, let me stay awake." You pleading with him, looking up at him with desperate eyes.

"Please (y/n), for me try and sleep better. I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be with you. If you want poof look under my pillow." He said, smiling.

"You pillow?" You look at him confused, as your eye brows crinkled. Doing what he said though, you reach under his pillow pulling out a small black box. "T-Tadashi.." Your eyes shot back up at him, as you felt blood rushing to your cheeks.

"Open it." He replied, with a smile.

You slowly lift the lid of the box, to reveal a beautiful sliver thin ring. It had a blue jewel shape like a heart on it. "Oh Tadashi, it's beautiful! I remember this ring, I was looking at it when we're shopping a few months ago."

"I remembered how much you wanted it, so I saved up and bought it. I was going to surprise you on your birthday with it." He said, with a bashful smile.

"Tadashi that's still a few months away, heh you dork. I love you." You said, looking up at him with the biggest smile.

"Now please will you get some rest, for me?" He said, taking the box and closing it, as he put it down on the dresser next to his bed.

"Okay...You'll be here when I wake up right?" You said, laying down as he pulled the covers over you.

"I'm always here with you. Good Night (y/n), I love you too." He said, kissing the top of her/his forehead.

You slowly felt your eyes get heavy and the last thing you felt was a small trace of his lips against your forehead before falling asleep. You wake up hours later to a warm sunlight hitting your face, as you groan a little. Slowly the memories of last night came back, and your eyes flew open as you shot up sitting. Your eyes scan over the room almost like mad women, you look over to Hiro's side of the room seeing that his bed was made and cleared of him. You look over to Baymax's recharging station, seeing he was gone too. "Was...it a dream.. No it felt to real to be a dream. Maybe they're down stairs." You said, starting to feel yourself get upset then you hear foot steps coming up the staircase, and your eyes shot over to the door way.

"Hey kiddo, you're finally awake. I was coming to wake you up so you could have some lunch." Aunt Cass said, smiling.

"Oh, thanks... um Where's Hiro and Baymax?" You asked, wanting to see what Aunt Cass would say.

"At school of course, and if you hurry you might just make it in time for a few classes. Now hurry up and get out of bed." She said, turning towards the door but then stop to look back at (y/n). "Oh! I almost forgot, I washed your clothes for you. I left them on Tadashi's dresser." After-wards she started making her way back down stairs.

"Oh... Thanks..." You said, looking down at your lap with a sad expression. "I guess it really was just a dream, you idiot." You gave a deep sigh, as you turn gaze over to the dresser reaching out for your clothes, when you were stopped by a small black box. "No way.. it can't be.." You said, grabbing the box hastily as you open it, only to find the small thin sliver ring with the blue shaped heart jewel. "Was this here last night?... Heh... I just probably didn't see it." You said, smiling to yourself as you look down adoring your last present from him. "You're always with me, right Tadashi?"


End file.
